EP 08 92 754 B1 discloses apparatuses for transporting and guiding sheets by means of a gripper system and a sheet guide element in combination with an assessment system for quality control in sheet-fed rotary presses for printing securities.
A sheet to be assessed is clamped by its sheet leading edge in grippers of the gripper system and moved by the latter along a transport direction into a position in which the quality control is carried out. The transport path of the sheet leading edge is in this case defined by the movement path of the gripper system. In order to guide the sheet, use is made of a sheet guide element, on which the part of the sheet to be inspected is intended to come to lie, as completely and flatly as possible, with no corrugations or folds, at the time of the qualitative assessment.
DE 697 01 173 T2 shows a paper guide apparatus for a sheet-fed offset press, with a guide plate. This guide plate has depressions which extend in the transport direction and into which the grippers dip.